Rahkshi Variations
There are 42 variations of Rahkshi, and all Rahkshi progress through seven distinct levels of power. Each variation has different abilities associated with each level of power; all the abilities at and below the Rahkshi's current level are available to them. Rahkshi of the seventh level are called Shadow Kraata, and they can speak Matoran and infect masks from a distance in addition to being more powerful than they were at level 6. Each variation is also associated with different colors, although the students of Corpus Rahkshi often change their armor from its default coloration. Note that the following list of powers applies to Kraata, and as such should not always be used literally by Rahkshi - particularly powers relating to tunneling. Fear Color: Red # Creates feelings of vague unease in its vicinity. # Manifests suspicion and paranoia in any being nearby. # Causes any being nearby to inexplicably become very frightened. # Can temporarily freeze creatures with fear. # Constantly emits a field of overwhelming terror. # Has the power to bring fear to the hearts of even the Toa Nuva. Known Turahk * Catatonic * Flabbergaster * Orimnoc * Thurisaz Disintegration Color: Blue # Burrows by dissolving a path through metal, rock or ground. # Can slowly corrode inorganic material from within a touch. # Causes walls, floors and other fortifications to collapse by tunneling through them. # Completely disintegrate rocks and plants on contact. # Can completely disintegrate forged metals on contact. # Has the power to reduce even Protodermis to dust. Known Guurahk * Door Poison Color: Green # Leaves a trail of sticky, sickly slime that is unpleasant to touch. # Inflicts mild nausea on contact. # Poison the ground so that plants cannot grow. # Creates pools of toxic corrosion wherever it slithers. # Makes any Rahi or Matoran severely ill on contact. # Dangerously toxic even to a Toa Nuva. Known Lerahk * Garrotte * Poly Shattering Color: Brown # Tunnel through rock explosively. # Can create blister-like ruptures in metal with a touch. # Make solid objects fall apart on contact. # Shatter objects to pieces on contact. # Can forcefully shatter rock or metal on contact. # Has the power to create explosions in the immediate area. Known Panrahk * Doubt * March * Thud Hunger Color: Black # Sap small amounts of energy from the plants around it. # Can leech some energy from small Rahi on contact. # Completely drain the energy of a small Rahi. # Drain large amounts of energy from Matoran and Rahi. # Can completely drain the energy of any Rahi, Matoran, or other large creature. # Has enough strength to drain the energy of a Toa Nuva. Known Vorahk * Krieveks * Vlad * Zas'ma Anger Color: White # Causes feeling of general irritation in nearby creatures. # Nearby presence turns friendly conversations into shouting matches. # Magnify mild grudges into furious feuds. # Causes all Rahi in the area to become fiercely territorial. # Has the power to turn even the Toa Nuva against one another in anger. # Has the power to turn even the Toa Nuva against one another in total rage. Known Kurahk * Venom * Vex Weather Control Color: Gold # Moves hidden by a shroud of heavy fog. # Uses short but powerful gusts of wind to buffet attackers. # Has the ability to manipulate existing weather. # Can create heavy rainstorms in the immediate area. # Has the power to summon rain, hail or snow. # Can manifest powerful, dangerous thunderstorms and blizzards at will. Known Rahkshi of Weather Control * Fletch * Phantom * Rain Elasticity Color: Tan # Has a stretchy, flexible body that is highly resistant to harm. # Able to squeeze through narrow cracks and crevices. # Has the ability to stretch several times its own length to climb over obstacles. # Elastic enough to withstand and snap back from heavy blows. # Can stretch around even sharp edges without harm. # Can stretch incredible lengths in the blink of an eye to infect a faraway mask. Known Rahkshi of Elasticity * Caoutchouc * Kororia * Luffy Heat Vision Color: Yellow # Is very hot to the touch. # Can raise the temperature of objects through physical contact. # Can heat objects to the boiling or melting point through touch. # Has the ability to heat up nearby objects by staring at them. # Uses short-range heat vision to ignite nearby objects. # Powerful long-range heat vision can ignite any object within sight. Known Rahkshi of Heat Vision * Torc * Kekepua Illusion Color: Tan/Blue # Shimmers in and out of sight as it moves. # Can project an image of itself across a short distance to confuse enemies. # Camouflages itself inside of a false image. # Has the ability to create simple moving illusions in the nearby area. # Has the power to project a realistic moving image. # Can create and control multiple realistic illusions anywhere within sight. Known Rahkshi of Illusion * Crate * Illusive * Sidonas Teleportation Color: Blue/Green # Instinctively teleports a short distance in a random direction to evade capture. # Can teleport a short distance in any direction at will. # Has the power to teleport anywhere within close visual range. # Can teleport to anywhere it can see. # Can teleport through thin barriers even if it cannot see the other side. # Has the power to teleport itself through any wall or other structure except the shields of Karda Nui. Known Rahkshi of Teleportation * Danger * Helkyrie * Misery * Snake * Subject Quick Healing Color: Black/Brown # Can enter a hibernation state during which minor injuries quickly heal. # Rapidly heals mild injuries while awake. # Quickly heals from any minor or moderate injury. # Has the ability to repair any but the most serious injury. # Immediately heals from any serious injury. # Almost indestructible; if captured, can be used to heal the injuries of others. Known Rahkshi of Quick Healing * Aza * Jayar * Melody * Palma * Zelnos Laser Vision Color: Red/Orange # Eyes glow with intensely bright light. # Can focus light from eyes into a temporarily blinding beam. # Has the power to fire beams of searing light from its eyes. # Fires eye-beams that can burn through wood or soil. # Fires eye-beams that can burn through stone and metal. # Fires powerful eye-beams that can burn through solid Protodermis. Known Rahkshi of Laser Vision * Burn Gravity Color: Blue/Silver # Uses gravity to hold itself to objects, making it difficult to pick up. # Uses gravity powers to pull small objects to itself across a small distance. # Has the ability to pull large and heavy objects toward itself. # Can increase or decrease the effect of gravity on an object by touch. # Can use gravity to hold an object or creature to the ground from a short distance. # Uses gravity control to crush any object in visual range. Known Barahk * Vyper * Exigent Electricity Color: Blue/White # Body emits mild, numbing shocks on contact. # Uses painful sparks to incapacitate anything that it touches. # Constantly surrounded by a protective electric field. # Has the ability to extend its electric field around objects in physical contact. # Can manipulate electric field to shock nearby creatures. # Powerful electrical field can be controlled to surround or stun distant objects or creatures. Known Rahkshi of Electricity * Diode * Vaalku Sonics Color: Yellow/Green # Uses sonic vibrations to shake itself loose if captured. # Can use light sonic waves to shake any surface that it touches. # Has the power to knock over objects with short sonic pulses. # Can use strong sonic pulses to shake objects apart. # Uses sonic blasts to pound or shatter nearby objects. # Blasts distant objects with powerful waves of sonic force. Known Derahk * Era * Phogen * Waiata Vacuum Color: Orange/Black # Uses vacuum powers to pull itself swiftly through cracks and tunnels. # Has the ability to draw small objects toward itself. # Can pull objects towards itself or blow them away. # Fires concussive blasts of air across short distances. # Can tear objects apart with powerful vacuum force. # Has the power to create gale-force winds or instantly reverse their flow. Known Rahkshi of Vacuum * Exxan Plasma Color: Tan/Red # Superheated plasma coating protects body and aids in tunneling. # Can drip plasma like acid to burn through surfaces. # Has the ability to fire small jets of searing plasma. # Can fling dangerous blobs of plasma with great accuracy. # Can superheat objects on contact, melting them or absorbing their energy. # Has the power to instantly melt any object into vapor. Known Surahk * Fang * Floor * Gaever Magnetism Color: Black/Gold # Can use magnetism to cling to any rock or metal surface. # Can draw trace metals from the ground to form a thin protective shell. # Has the ability to create armor of tough spikes from surrounding rock or metal. # Can hurl stone and metal fragments within a short range. # Has the power to warp, shred or crush metallic objects on contact. # Possesses magnetic powers strong enough to tear a slab of Protodermis in two. Known Rahkshi of Magnetism * Alpha * Omega * Rail Fire Resistance Color: Aquamarine # Cold and clammy surface provides protection from heat. # Can burrow imperviously through the hot rock of Ta-Wahi. # Able to survive short dips in the lava stream. # Thrives in the magma flow of Ta-Wahi. # Has the ability to invade the heart of a volcano unharmed. # Strong enough to withstand the heat of Tahu Nuva's magma swords. Known Rahkshi of Fire Resistance * Ignis * Shield Ice Resistance Color: Red/Yellow # Unbearably hot to the touch. # Can feel fine in the cold lakes around Ko-Wahi. # Capable of tunneling through the ice of Mount Ihu. # Able to endure short periods frozen solid in ice. # Unaffected by long periods of freezing. # Impervious even to the cold of Kopaka Nuva's ice blade. Known Rahkshi of Ice Resistance * Char * Glaciem Mind Reading Color: Light Purple # Instinctive empathic ability prevents easy capture. # Has the ability to detect and seek out nearby creatures for infection. # Can evade any trap that a nearby pursuer is thinking about. # Able to anticipate and instantly avoid attacks. # Able to read and understand the thoughts of nearby creatures. # Powerful enough to invade the mind of a Turaga or Toa Nuva. Known Rahkshi of Mind Control * Oshi * Peek Shapeshifting Color: Blue/Gold # Can wriggle free of all but the strongest of grasps. # Has the ability to slither through the smallest passages. # Can flatten or stretch itself to several times its original size. # Has the ability to mimic basic shapes for camouflage. # Can take the form of a small creature or object at will. # Has total control over its own shape, although its mass cannot change. Darkness Color: Black/Red # Has the natural ability to become invisible in shadow. # Can project a small field of darkness around itself. # Travels in a large field of total darkness, making it difficult to strike or capture. # Can snuff out any light in the area, whether sunlight, flame, or Lightstone. # Can project spheres of darkness onto objects or creatures to temporarily blind a foe. # Has the power to consume all light in a large area; only Takanuva's light is stronger. Known Krarahk * Chekquars * Rozu Plant Control Color: Green/Brown # Leaves a trail of slippery, unpleasant weeds wherever it slithers. # Can cause plants to grow strong or wither away with a touch. # Has the ability to grow a thicket of thorny, poisonous plants around itself. # Can summon vines from the ground or wall to ensnare enemies. # Can control any plant that it touches and use fast-growing creepers to spread infection. # Has total control over any plants in the area. Known Bomarahk * Root Molecular Disruption (Inorganic) Color: Light Blue # Molecular disruption field makes inorganic matter gradually melt away on contact. # Tunnels slowly through solid rock or metal by disrupting molecules in its path. # Has the ability to flee by melting instantly through the ground or walls. # Can extend molecular disruption field to take large bites out of inorganic material. # Disruption field is strong enough to make cave walls and Koro fortifications collapse # Has the power to utterly disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch. Known Rahkshi of Molecular Disruption * Fate * Geuua Chain Lightning Color: Silver # Constantly emits crackling sparks. # Can severely jolt any creature or object in physical contact. # Has the ability to fire small arcs of electricity across a short distance. # Can fire large arcs of electricity across a moderate distance. # Can fire and control multiple powerful electrical jolts at the same time. # Controls devastating bolts of chain lightning that leap between multiple targets. Known Rahkshi of Chain Lightning * Glass * Squid * Xara Cyclone Color: Black/White # Instinctively influences wind currents for speedy travel. # Able to raise a defensive field of cyclone wind. # Can project short cyclone blasts to blow away enemies. # Has the ability to create small cyclone winds in a limited area. # Can create a powerful cyclone wind, but not control its direction or duration. # Has the power to create and control powerful cyclones at will. Known Rahkshi of Cyclone * Draco * Hollow * Sliver Density Control Color: Black/Green # Can briefly increase density to resist physical blows. # Can focus density to a hardness of solid Protodermis, becoming almost impervious to harm. # Can decrease density for enhanced speed and agility. # Has the power to become momentarily intangible. # Has the ability to pass through matter at will. # Complete control over own density and that of any object in physical contact. Known Rahkshi of Density Control * Revenge * Uunrak * Wraith Chameleon Color: Red/Gold # Instinctively adopts a camouflage pattern to blend in with surroundings. # Has the ability to mimic the patterns of a rocky or sandy surface. # Can blend in perfectly with any shadowed terrain. # Can mimic the color patterns of complex surfaces or objects. # Becomes almost undetectable in all but the brightest light. # Has the ability to become completely invisible in any environment. Known Rahkshi of Chameleon * Aerahk * Canvas * Pyle Accuracy Color: Blue/Purple # Instinctively seeks out the most vulnerable part of a target. # Able to strike and infect a nearby target perfectly nine times out of ten. # Has the ability to strike a close target with unerring accuracy. # Can strike even a remote target with near-perfect accuracy. # Able to leap and strike with perfect precision, no matter the circumstances. # Can strike the smallest target at a great distance or in any environment or condition. Known Rahkshi of Accuracy * Raptor Rahi Control Color: Magenta # Able to instinctively ward off attack by any Rahi. # Has the ability to pacify low-intelligence Rahi. # Can drive a Rahi into a violent rage or lull it to sleep at will. # Can enlist the aid of nearby Rahi for transport, defense or attack. # Able to totally control any Rahi through physical contact. # Has absolute control over every living Rahi in the near area. Known Rahkshi of Rahi Control * Rider Insect Control Color: Orange # Constantly surrounded and protected by a swarm of tiny, stinging insects. # Able to summon small insects to attack its enemies. # Able to control even large insects through physical contact. # Able to control multiple insects without physical contact. # Has the ability to summon insects from all across the island to serve its will. # Powerful enough to control and command an entire hive of Nui-Rama. Known Rahkshi of Insect Control * Carapace Stasis Field Color: Blue/Black # Able to project a stasis field that protects it from any physical harm but freezes it in place. # Can briefly freeze small creatures in stasis through physical contact. # Can briefly freeze any creature in stasis through physical contact. # Can briefly freeze any creature in stasis by making eye contact. # Able to freeze any creature in stasis for a couple of days through eye contact. # Has the power to freeze a creature in near-permanent stasis through eye contact. Known Rahkshi of Stasis Field * Call * Sim Xire Limited Invulnerability Color: Gray # Has a tough hide that makes it difficult to injure. # Metal-like skin protects it from almost any physical harm. # Possesses armor as strong as Protodermis and limited resistance to heat and cold. # Completely armored and immune to environmental extremes. # Strong enough to resist the elemental powers of the Toa Nuva. # Absolutely invulnerable to physical harm of any kind. Known Rahkshi of Lim-In * Ezec * Flack * Paladin Power Scream Color: Purple # Emits a constant high-frequency screech that cannot be heard but sets nerves on edge. # Can emit short bursts of high-pitched sound that cause crippling headaches. # Amplified scream can deafen and disorient other creatures for short periods. # Power scream causes unconsciousness and can be heard for several Kio around. # Power scream is strong enough to physically knock an opponent back. # Power scream shatters stone and can be heard all across an island. Dodge Color: Red/Silver # Surprisingly difficult to catch. # Fast enough to evade the most skilled disk-thrower on Mata Nui. # Quick enough to crawl circles around an enraged Husi pecking bird. # Able to dodge faster than a Tarakava's strike. # Skilled enough to dodge even Pohatu Nuva's speed. # Impossible to physically strike, no matter how swiftly or powerfully. Known Rahkshi of Dodge * Dodge * Hoto * Liar * Percy * Reda Silence Color: Gray/Black # Able to move and tunnel in complete silence. # Projects an aura of silence that can disorientate or terrify an enemy. # Can drain all sound from any object or creature with which it is in contact. # Has the ability to absorb all sound in a small area at will. # Can radiate aura of silence over an entire village. # Aura of silence is powerful enough to temporarily deafen a Toa Nuva. Known Rahkshi of Silence * Kri * Mute * Shark * Silencer Adaptation Color: Black/Purple # Adjusts quickly to environmental extremes such as heat and cold. # Adaptive abilities make it impossible to capture the same way twice. # Has a limited ability to alter its own physical properties to fit new situations. # Able to thrive in any environment, from treetop to seafloor. # Capable of controlled physical transformation to adapt to the unexpected. # Instantly adapts to take maximum advantage of any condition or situation. Known Rahkshi of Adaptation * Grim * Reach * Slif * Tear * Xi Slow Color: Blue/Yellow # Extremely slow, but difficult to dislodge and highly resistant to physical harm. # Able to anchor itself to a creature and rob it of speed. # Temporarily slows down anything in which it comes into contact. # Has the ability to slow down all movement in a small area. # Has the ability to completely stop all movement in a small area. # Able to rob even a Toa Nuva of all speed as long as it remains nearby. Known Rahkshi of Slow * Tube Confusion Color: Gray/Green # Produces a feeling of disorientation in anything that it touches. # Projects an aura that confuses any small-minded creatures in the immediate area. # Aura of confusion is strong enough to make a Matoran forget what they were doing. # Aura of confusion leaves all beings in the area bewildered. # Aura is strong enough to leave an entire village helpless with confusion. # Extended proximity can reduce even a Toa Nuva to mindless babbling. Known Rahkshi of Confusion * Cuutuk Sleep Color: Maroon # Able to survive for extremely long periods in a state of hibernation. # Physical contact slows reflexes and makes creatures groggy. # Has the ability to put Rahi to sleep with a touch. # Can cause any nearby creature to fall asleep. # Has the ability to cause sleep in multiple beings across a small area. # Has the power to instantly put an entire village into deep sleep. Known Rahkshi of Sleep * Booger * Dormirahk * Lucid * Milk